


Pit Stop

by Twinchy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, E/O Drabble Challenge, Family, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinchy/pseuds/Twinchy
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge, Prompt: 'Urgent'; "John knows Sam is barely getting used to moving around all the time..."
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don’t own _Supernatural_ , sadly; the show and characters belong to their respective copyright holders but the boys are such a treat to play with…  
> The story is mine, however. It’s plainly for fun; I neither sell it nor make money with it.

Response to the Drabble Challenge by _Enkidu07_ and _Onyx Moonbeam_ on [FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net).

Setting: pre-series, WeeChester

**Prompt** : Urgent

oOo

  
Sammy becomes restless on the backseat just two miles out of town. John knows he is barely getting used to moving around all the time; in contrast to Dean, who always seems beyond thrilled whenever they arrive at a new place.

After ten minutes, the youngest Winchester starts rocking back and forth impatiently. Trepidation or no, it’s driving John insane watching him in the rear view mirror.

“Sammy, would you sit still already.”

“Daddy, I have to go.” The boy looks at him sheepishly.

“Is it urgent? We’re hardly out on the road,” John reasons. He should have known better.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> My gratitude goes out to my awesome beta [twinchaosblade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twinchaosblade) who makes sense of my stuff, even if I don’t.


End file.
